Man Handled
by lenaetv
Summary: Sakura is a freshmen in college. When she finds out what kind of school it really is, will she stay or transfer? Sakura x sorry you'll have to wait and find out wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well her is yet another story. For those of you who are following any of my other stories, I promise to update soon. As for this new one let me know what you think please! Enjoy!

--

"Sakura, wake-up" Kakashi softly shook the shoulder of the sleeping pink-haired girl.

"Mophif gahof" was the mumbled response he got as she buried her face back into her pillow.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura if you sleep any longer you'll be late for your first class" He stated as-matter-a-factly.

"WHAT!" She screeched jumping out of bed and darting for the bathroom. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

Kakashi cringed at her high pitched squealing. "Sakura must you use that voice it's not lady like."

"Oh yes, and I suppose you would know what a lady is like. Please if I remember right none of your so called female friends were ladylike. Do you remember that Anko…."

"Please Sakura do not mention that name in my presence" Kakashi rubbed his temples trying to forget the images that the mentioning of her name brought back.

"Oh sorry" She apologized "You still aren't having nightmares are you?" a little sign of concern evident in her voice.

A small groan of agony was heard from her bedroom. Sakura giggled to herself "It serves you right ya know" She tried to hide her amusement as she returned to her bedroom to see a pale Kakashi sitting on the end of her bed. A small giggle slipped through as she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to avoid breaking out into a full laughing session, but the attempt failed.

"I am so glad to know you find pleasure from my pain" Kakashi wasn't the least bit amused.

She waved her hands in front of her defensively. "No...I'm sorry……but that look…….priceless" She couldn't quit laughing.

Kakashi stood and ran his hand down his face trying to collect his thoughts. "Hurry up and get dressed we only have 20 minutes to get to the school and since it's our first day we don't want to……."

"Ok I'm ready" Sakura smiled suddenly standing in front of him already fully dressed in her old school uniform, seeing that she didn't have a uniform for this new university. "Come on let's go" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the apartment. He barely had a chance to grab his briefcase before heading out the door.

After the scariest 15 minute drive of the young girl's life, due to the speeding and swerving, they finally reached the large grounds of Konoha University. Now running late they both sprinted to the entrance of the main hall.

"Okay Sakura, the office is down the hall third door on the right, hurry and get your agenda and get to class, I will see you at lunchtime." Kakashi panted before heading down a different hallway and disappearing around a corner.

Sighing, she quickly made her way to the office, opening the door slowly and peeking in she saw no sign of anyone.

"Hello, Is anyone here?"

After a moment of silence she heard papers rustling and hurried footsteps heading her way. She was beginning to feel very uneasy and began to back out the door. But before she made it too far, two young men stumbled out into the room from what seemed like another hallway.

They caught sight of Sakura and froze in place staring at the poor girl who was also frozen in place at the moment. Soon a smile formed on the face of the young man with spiky dark hair.

"See I told you I heard I girl, Izumo" He said

"Yes I can see that" The other man grinned, he also had dark hair but his was straight and covered his right eye.

Sakura grew more nervous when they began to approach her.

"Can we help you?" The man called Izumo asked.

"Um…I…." She stuttered

"Are you lost?" The other man asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I am here to pick of my schedule and my…" She paused when she heard the two men chuckle.

"Well, well, I guess the rumors were true Kotetsu" Izumo grinned even bigger.

"This is going to be an interesting year after all." Kotetsu added.

Sakura was a bit confused, but right now all she wanted was to get her agenda and get to her first class. "Um…..Can you please get me my papers? I would like to make it to my first class before I am too late."

"Oh yes" Kotetsu said pulling out a folder from the desk drawer. "Here you go"

"Thank you" She said snatching the folder quickly.

"Your schedule is in there and since you are a first year all your classes are right in this building. So you shouldn't get too lost." Izumo grinned and somehow made it close enough to take her hand in his. "And if you need anything at all please don't be afraid to ask me, I will be happy to help with anything."

"Thanks, I'll remember that" Sakura muttered pulling her hand away and quickly exiting the office. The only thought on her mind was she hoped that the other guys weren't so flirtatious and that the girls weren't snobs.

The two men watched her as she walked down the hallway, making sure to check out all her features.

"Now I owe Genma one hundred bucks" Kotetsu sighed. "I didn't think the rumors were true"

Izumo laughed. "But no one said she was that hot"

Sakura stopped when she felt she put enough distance between her and the two men. Digging through her many papers in the folder she pulled out her schedule. "Ok first course 8am, Advanced Calculus, Professor Asuma Saruboti, room 112." She looked up at the number of the room next to her. '_108, so it's this way_'

Sure enough a few doors down she found the door with the number 112. She was already fifteen minutes late and knew t hat class had already started; she didn't want to barge in. But as soon as she caught the two men from the office round the corner heading her way, she burst through door slamming it closed and safely leaning against it finely feeling safe.

That was until she looked up to see a roomful of eyes staring directly at her. Her heart just about stopped when she realized that she was the only female in the room. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she was sure she was blushing by now. She gave a small smile.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"Can I help you?" The man at the front of the room asked.

"Sorry" She stood up straight. "I didn't mean to be so late, I was held up at the office."

The man who she assumed was Professor Sarutobi had a confused look on his face.

"Um…just second" she said as she dug through her folder again. "Here" She handed him a slip of paper.

After reading the note he chuckled and said something under his breath. Sakura was sure she heard something along the lines of 'can't believe it' and 'that old goat', but she wasn't sure.

"Ok class this is Sakura Haruno your new classmate" He smiled wide.

"What no way!"

"You're joking right!"

"Quiet down" Asuma ordered. "No this is not a joke, now Miss Haruno please find a seat."

Sakura smiled and nodded, but when she turned look back at the class she saw practically every desk was taken. She saw and open chair in the back and quickly made her way down the aisle and took her seat. Only to find that everyone was still watching her, she gave a small smile and waved politely. A shiver ran down her back, she felt like a wounded deer and they were all hunting her.

"Ok then please turn to page 5 in your text books." Asuma said taking a seat at his desk.

'_Oh no! I don't have any of my books'_ She hesitantly raised her hand.

Asuma sighed. "Yes Miss Haruno?"

"I didn't have a chance to get any of my text books this morning I'm sorry."

Asuma let out another sigh. "You'll just have to look on with someone else, but you better have one with you tomorrow"

She nodded again; of course she didn't have to look hard because now a group of males surrounded her desk offering to share. She was surprised and just stared up at them; all had that animalistic look in their eyes.

"Troublesome" A man with a spiky pony tail muttered in the desk next to her. "Here you can use mine." He said handing her his textbook.

She looked at the text book and then back at him. "But what about you?" She asked

"Just take it" He practically ordered and dropped the book on her desk.

"Thanks I guess" She smiled at him.

"Come on Shikamaru that's not fair, you have to learn to share lazy-ass" Another man stated who had spiky short brown hair.

"I just want to get class over with Kiba, just sit down." Shikamaru sighed

Kiba was about to argue but Asuma quickly intervened. "Everyone back to your seats, I will not have you causing a scene in front of our new student."

Annoyed they returned to their seats. Sakura was relieved; she didn't know what to say to them. She was never good when it came to the opposite sex; she never knew what to say to them.

Twenty minutes into the lesson she began to fidget since majority of the males kept flashing her smiles and winking now and then. She was glad her skirt was knee length when she noticed one of them attempting to catch a peek; this also caused a blush to cross her cheeks.

'_How can I concentrate when they all ogle me like this?_' She unconsciously pulled down the hem of her skirt and covered her face with her text book. '_Geez you think they'd never seen a girl before_'

Her lunch break couldn't have come any sooner. She quickly slipped through the crowd making every attempt to find another female. Failing, she decided to find to Kakashi. Walking through the overly crowded hallways her heart as pounding men were whistling and brushing up against her. Yelling all sorts of comments, she paid to no mind to any.

She rounded the corner leading back to the office hoping Kakashi was in the teachers lounge. Unfortunately she was knocked to the floor after running into something, or rather someone.

"Hey look it's that's girl everyone been talking about" A male voice said.

Sakura looked up and saw three men staring down at her. One had blonde hair, one with black hair and the third had red hair. She wasn't quite sure which one she had bumped into but the sly grins they had on their faces was what she was really worried about.

Quickly picking herself up and dusting her skirt off and smiled. "Sorry about that, I better get going" She turned on her heel and took a step, but was stopped when the blonde grabbed the back of her shirt and pulling her back.

"Where you going in such a hurry yeah?" He asked chuckling.

"Deidara back off" The red-haired boy said.

"Come on Sasori, it's been so long since we've been around a girl and she's a cute one. Can't a just play a little bit." He said wrapping his around her pulling her to back to his chest.

Sakura was scared, she didn't know exactly how he wanted to play, but she had a good idea and she didn't want to play at all.

"Deidara" The black-haired man finally spoke in an almost stern disciplining tone.

Deidara smiled. "Oh did you want first dips Itachi?" He asked and swung Sakura around causing her to trip and fall right into Itachi. He made no effort to catch, but she grabbed onto his shirt to help steady herself. After realizing what she was doing she quickly let go a stepped away.

"Sorry……..I ah really should get going now" She once again attempted to leave, this time being stopped by an extended arm that was attached to the body of Itachi.

"You will join us" Was all he said as he began walking down the hallway. Sakura unfortunately had no choice but to follow since Deidara had her firmly by the arm.

She looked over the ones she would call her somewhat kidnappers. They wore the same uniform as all the rest, dark blue slacks, long white sleeved button up shirts, and crimson red ties. It looked more like just casual dress clothes than a uniform. She thought about how the female uniforms looked.

She also noticed that so far she had yet to see a man that was bad-looking. Of course she scolded herself, because she didn't have time for a boyfriend she planned on studying hard to become the doctor she's always wanted to be. She also noticed that these three seemed to have an effect in this school; she actually wasn't being ogled like she was when she was by herself.

"Man how lucky are we to run into the only female in the school" Deidara chuckled.

Hearing his sudden comment Sakura almost panicked. '_The only female in the school?_'

"Well at least she not bad looking, it would have been boring if she was ugly." Sasori added.

"What are you guys talking about? I can't be the only female here."

They stopped walking and Itachi turned and approached her. "You are too loud" He stated, now standing directly in front of her only a few inches between them.

"Don't talk down to me like I'm your pet" She scowled at him.

"Nice, she's a feisty one" Sasori grinned.

A small grin formed on the mans face in front of her. "Well I think I will just have to make you my pet then." He whispered in her ear sending a shiver through her body.

"Let me go" She pleaded. She wanted nothing more then to get away from here and find Kakashi.

Deidara looked at Itachi who nodded. Deidara got a sly grin on his face and let her arm go. She backed away from them only to have Itachi take more steps towards her. Before she knew it she had backed herself into a wall. She was about to dart down the hall when two hands hit the wall blocking her escape.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Itachi asked

Sakura didn't know what to do, she was scared and her heart was racing. The next thing she knew her world went black when she lost consciousness.

--

AN: So what did you think? If you you didn't noticed I more or less used hair color to bring a new character, I fugured you all knew what the rest of them looks like. :) Please don't forget to Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter is done. Hope you like! Thank for the reviews. Please keep'em coming!! :)

* * *

'_What…happened?_' Sakura thought rubbing her head. The image of Itachi pinning her to the wall suddenly came flooding into her mind. She quickly sat up in a panic as she scanned her surrounding. Relieved to see that she was alone in what seemed like the infirmary she laid back down.

"How could you not tell her?" A man's voice came from the hallway.

"If I told her she would have never agreed to come."

'_That's Kakashi's voice. What are they talking about?' _Sakura thought listening intently.

"If Gai hadn't shown up when he did who knows what would have happened to her." This man's voice sounded angry.

'_Who's Gai?_' She thought, growing more curious she quietly stood-up and crept towards the slightly open door to take a peek.

"Kakashi you should have prepared her for this school, throwing her to the wolves like that was irresponsible. I would have expected better of you." Asuma added.

'_What is he doing here?_' Sakura said peeking at the group of men, there was four including Kakashi. '_They all look like professors'_ she thought.

"I know" Kakashi sighed. "I would have gladly sent her to the all girl school, but we can't afford it and Jiraiya had no problem with her coming here."

"Of course he didn't" A man with dark spiky hair snickered. "He's an old pervert."

"Zabuza, this is no time to poke fun" a man with brown haired pulled into a pony tailed and scar across his face stated. "The point here, we have to do something about Sakura. She's not going to take it lightly finding out she is going to a school only consisting of males."

Sakura's heart stopped beating at that moment. '_Only….only…..males._' Now that she thought about it she went through half the day and hadn't seen a single female, not even a professor was a female. Coming to this realization her shock was replaced by pure anger. '_Kakashi_'

Without warning she lunged out the door tackling the unexpecting Kakashi to the ground. "Kakashi Hatake how could you?!" She yelled beating his chest with her fist.

A stunned group of men watched as this petite girl……well I guess you could say wail on the poor man.

"Sakura…..Please…..Just hold on…" Kakashi pleaded between punches.

"Don't even try to give me an excuse; I will never forgive you for this. How am I suppose to keep my virginity in tact when I am surrounded by testosterone?" Being so angered she completely forgot about the other men, so blurting this out was not a big deal. That is until she heard them snickering.

Once again she froze. Her face completely red, she turned to face the crowd behind her. "Uh…I…Um…..gotta go" She said jumping to her feet and darting down the hallway.

"Well your right Kakashi, she is a feisty one." Asuma chuckled.

"To think, she is worried about keeping her virginity intact more than anything." Iruka stated sighing.

* * *

Sakura stopped after turning a few corners. Panting she rested against the wall. "How could this happen?" She said to herself. Being at an all male school was completely out of the question for her. She was serious about getting her degree and having so many men as a distraction would surely throw off her studying. Oh yes and let's not forget protecting her virginity, which she has done proudly for years now. Unfortunately she's had to try harder the last few, living with a porn loving guardian and all kinda rubs off on a person.

But what Kakashi said early rang in ears.

'_I would have gladly sent her to the al girl school, but we can't afford it.'_

She lightly banged the back of her head against the wall in frustration. '_He wanted me to go to a good school and this is a great school after all_' she tried to convince herself that everything would work out.

"Sakura" Kakashi called to her walking towards her.

She stood up straight and turned her head away from him. She was still ticked off.

"Sakura please just hear me out" He pleaded. When she didn't answer he continued. "I know it was wrong of me not to discuss this with you, but if I did you would have refused. I thought maybe if you just came here you would see that it's not so bad."

She looked at him still angered, not as much, but still enough to remember to let him have when they got home. He really did look sorry though. She sighed and held out her hand palm up.

Confused he looked at her and then down at her hand then back at her.

She sighed again. "Give me some money so I can go buy books then."

Kakashi smiled and quickly embraced her.

"Okay…..can't breath." She huffed

"Sorry" He said letting go. "Just tell the store to put everything on my account okay" He smiled.

"Fine" She said. She really couldn't believe she was going through with this, but what choice did she have. '_There's always community collage'_ She shuddered at the thought, it would take her years longer to get her degree then. So for the moment she was defeated. "And what about my uniform?" She asked before Kakashi walked away.

"Oh yes, Jiraiya said he had placed in your gym locker" He wearily smiled knowing her reaction to this new found information was going to bad.

Just as he expected her eyes glazed over. "GYM!!" But before she could proceed he was gone.

"Grrr, Damn him" she growled and stomped off now in search of the school store.

* * *

It was inevitable now she was only going to be able to make it to her last class of the day. If the idiot store clerk would have quick gawking and helped her she might have found her books faster, but what's done is done. Making her way down the now busy hallways again she quickly pushed past everyone making her way to the gym.

Upon arrival she quickly found the male locker room. At this point she wasn't even surprised to learn that there was no female locker room. She had no intention in this sane world to enter the said place. Stopping a random student…

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find…" She skimmed her schedule for the professors name. "Might Gai" She said.

The young man smiled. "Oh he would be in his office right now."

"And where would that be" She stated as if that wasn't obvious.

The young man now chuckling pointed towards the locker room. "Through there, on the far end of the locker room."

Sakura's face turned pale. How the world could be so cruel to her she didn't know. "Thanks" She said not thrilled about his help at all at this point.

"No prob" He chuckled and continued on his way, whispering something to a fellow student, who was also amused I might add.

Sakura stood and stared at the locker room door, pondering over what to do now. 'Okay Gai can't be that bad since he was the one they said helped me when I fainted, but the locker room. Guys will be in there half naked and sweaty and…' She shook her head cursing those damn porn novels of Kakashi's.

"I guess it's an insane world after all" She took a deep breath and pushed open the large door.

* * *

AN: So what do think so far? Like? Dislike? Let me know. Luv ya!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the Reviews!! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like!!

* * *

Well now it was official, Sakura had missed all but one class on her first day. She is currently lying on a cot in the infirmary holding a cloth to her bleeding nose, cursing those damn books of Kakashi's again. The embarrassment she has experienced in one day was enough to last a lifetime. She was sure now she was the laughing stock of the school after her last fiasco.

You see upon entering the locker room the sight before her was one to behold. Dozens of men, some without shirts, and some in their boxers even a few sporting her favorite of all a plain white towel. She was frozen in place ogling the chiseled bodies of the many men. After her presence had been announced, attention was turned on her. A few dodged out of view from embarrassment, a couple didn't seem to care either way. But one particular good looking one, sporting nothing but a towel grinned and proceeded in her direction. With an act-before-you-think kinda thing she whipped to make a fast getaway only to have the door open and hit her smack dab in the face.

Now here she lay, her nose bleeding and pride hurt. She could still hear the laughter that broke out after she feel to the floor. She hadn't even bothered to acknowledge the man that crouched beside her who happened to be the same man who hit her with door, all she did was run and fast.

"This sucks" She mumbled to herself, but was startled when she heard a small chuckle.

"You really do have rotten luck don't you?" Iruka asked standing in the doorway.

Sakura mumbled something out of annoyance earning another chuckle from the man. He walked over to her and sat on the stool next to her bed.

"Has the bleeding stopped yet?" He asked while jotting something down on the clipboard in his hand.

"Does it look like the bleeding has stopped yet?!"

Iruka looked up from his clipboard at the irritated woman, she glared back him. "Well Miss Haruno I wasn't the one who walked into a door." He chuckled.

"I did not walk into a door; I told you someone hit me with it!" She ranted irritated even more.

Iruka just shook his head and chuckled, he found her nasal sounding voice amusing at the moment. "Your welcome to stay as long as you like, I went ahead and having your assignments and belongings brought here, since you missed all your classes." He smiled.

She about to tell him off but didn't have the chance since they were interrupted.

"Iruka!" A mans voice sounded from the hallway.

"Ah that's him now" Iruka said and headed for the door. "In here"

Sakura could care less at this point, the only thing she could think of was the serious tongue lashing she was going to give Kakashi when she got home. It really wouldn't help her situation any, but it would make her feel a whole lot better that's for sure.

"Here you go Sakura?" Iruka said and set her things on the small table next to her bed.

"Thank you" She muttered not sounding happy in the least.

"Iruka" A mans voice whispered from behind him.

After hearing the whisper Sakura turned her attention towards the source. She saw Iruka roll his eyes and move to the side, revealing a man with spiky blonde hair.

"Sakura, this is Naruto" Iruka said gesturing his hand towards the said man.

Sakura just stared blankly at the man. "Hi Sakura!" Naruto waved eagerly.

"Okay Naruto I introduced you, now let her rest." Iruka said pushing him towards the door.

"Hey…Hey Sakura let's have lunch toma……OWWW…don't hit me." Naruto exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Go Naruto" Iruka ordered in a stern voice.

"Fine, see you tomorrow Sakura" He waved and disappeared out the door, leaving a now irritated Iruka and Sakura.

"Sorry about that" Iruka apologized scratching the back of neck. "He's harmless I promise"

Sakura snorted at the comment and turned her gaze back on the ceiling. _'I can't believe that anything within this school would be harmless.'_

* * *

It took at least another twenty minutes for the bleeding to stop, finally allowing Sakura to leave the school, which she now believed was out to get her. She had informed Kakashi she would be walking home, Kakashi sensing her irritation didn't question her.

After two miles she began to regret her decision. Her feet hurt; her back was aching from lugging her fifty pound bag. Okay maybe it wasn't fifty pounds but pretty close. And to top it off her blood loss from the bloody nose didn't help. Of course the whole point to even making the five mile walk home was to burn of steam. But instead she decided she really needed to yell at Kakashi now and make a note to start running again.

"Hey Pinky!!"

Sakura was startled and turned to release a choice of words she found rather suitable for this particular situation. After whipping around she froze, there in a jet black Corvette sat the three men she wished she didn't have to see again.

"Where you headed Pinky?" Deidara smiled, he was currently sitting on the back seat since the top was down, Sasori took up the passenger seat and the man she was most scared of was behind the wheel.

"Home and my names not Pinky" Sakura scowled and turn away walking back down the sidewalk. 'Why did I have to go down a side road?' She whined to herself for not staying on the main road with plenty of people around.

"You wanna ride?" The blonde persisted as the car kept slow pace with her.

"No"

"Come on Pinky, that bag looks really heavy" He chuckled knowing that would sway her choice.

Sakura's pace slowed to a halt. 'Why are they being nice when they were so horrible before?' She glanced up at Itachi who was staring at her with a smug grin on his face. She quickly averted her gaze and picked up her pace again.

"Leave me alone!"

"Now that's no way to talk to your master is it?" Itachi spoke.

His words and the coldness in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "I'm not your pet!" She refused to look at him, that was until the car came to a stop.

She watched as Deidara jumped out and headed her way. Before she could make a run for it she was picked up and thrown into the back seat of the car. The car was speeding down the road by the time she could sit up.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sasori grinned.

"Just stop the car and let me out!" She yelled, but the men just ignored her.

"What's your address?" Deidara asked placing a pair of sunglasses on.

"Yeah, like I would tell you guys where I live." She snorted; really how stupid did they think she was. She was surprised when a chuckle radiated from the three men.

"You hear that, Itachi!" Sasori stated.

Sakura began to worry when a full grin crossed Itachi's face. Her worry peeked when he made the next turn leading in the opposite direction of her house.

AN: Another Chapter done! So tell me what think! Hope you liked it! Well tell next time. Luv Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well here's another chapter, sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Sakura had been ranting and raving for a good five minutes straight, saying everything from "this is kidnapping" to "I'll jump out right now". It wasn't until Itachi threatened that if she wasn't quite he was going to pull over and punish her right there, that she decided to keep quiet. She almost couldn't hold it in though when he said that she needed to be more obedient to her master, but she quickly thought better of it, she really didn't want to find out what the punishment would be.

Soon enough they reached their destination. It seemed to be a large house, it looked pretty nice from what Sakura could tell, but she hadn't been in this part of Konoha yet so she really didn't know what kind place it was. The three men exited the car, waiting for Sakura to accompany them. Sakura glared at them, how could they really think she would just follow them wherever they went.

"I'll wait" She scowled and crossed her arms sinking further into the seat. Of course her real plan was to make a fast getaway once their backs were turned..

"Ah come on Pinky" Deidara said smiling.

"You'll get punished if you keep acting up like this" Sasori stated as if it should have been a known fact to her.

Sakura continued to glared at the three men, debating how far they were really going to take this whole punishment thing. It was actually hard to tell how serious they were being, but as Itachi took a step forward, Sakura jumped from the car. She thought of making a run for it, but she figured they would be able to catch her with no problem if they decided to make chase.

The men smirked at her sudden actions. Though they weren't surprised, Itachi just had that affect on people, something Sakura was soon to find out.

With Sakura in tow, they made their way into the house. A sign hung above the door reading Akatsuki with red cloud symbol. Sakura now assumed these men were in some sort of gang. 'Oh great! How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' She thought as they entered through the double mahogany doors.

She was taken back by the interior of the house, it was even nicer then the outside. A long staircase stood in front of them, off the left looked like a dining area and to the right a den. Sakura was nudged forward by Deidara, apparently she lingered longer then she thought.

Following the three men through yet another set of doors, she was quickly pushed aside by someone.

"It's about time you three showed up what took yo…." A man with orange hair, and multiple peircings finally noticed a shocked Sakura. A smile grazed his face. "And who is this"

"Pinky, she's Itachi's new pet." Deidara smiled.

Sakura had it with being called Pinky and being called that crude man's pet. She glared at Deidara before smacking him in the back of the head. "First off, my name is not Pinky and second off there is no way I would be that god-forsaken mans pet, so quit saying that I am" She growled in anger, hands firmly on her hips.

"Geez Itachi haven't you taught that annoying pet of your's manners yet." Another man's voice was heard from behind them.

Sakura looked over her shoulder seeing a very tall blue man. "I just said I am not his pet!" She ground out through clenched teeth.

A low chuckle escaped the throat of the man. "Maybe I should teach you to behave then" He smirked and took a step towards hers.

Startled she made the quick plan to run. Well okay it wasn't all that creative but she felt it would do the trick. Unfortunately before she could put her plan into action she was caught, apparently she underestimated the man.

"Don't run, it would just be a waste of my time"

"Kisame" Itachi voice sounded threatening "Let her be"

Kisame growled in irritation before letting go of her arm. "Then teach her some manners before I see her next" He scowled.

Sakura was once again about to open her mouth to tell him she had no intention of seeing him again, when Itachi took hold of her and exited the room.

"Hey let me go, I wasn't done with him yet." She struggled to get away.

Itachi sent her a cold glare, causing her to back down pretty quickly. 'I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut' she thought as he dragged her up the stairs.

Her heart raced when they entered one of the many doors she assumed was his room. A large king sized bed sat against the wall, the only other thing she saw was a desk placed off to the side before her back met the wall.

"You really need to learn to speak only when spoken to" He said burying his head in the nape of her neck.

"Stop" She breathed as she felt his tongue graze her neck.

"Quite" he ordered.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and her eyes clenched shut, she couldn't believe such a crude man was making her feel like this. Her mind was telling her this was wrong but her body disagreed.

Suddenly she felt the warmth of his body disappear, opening her eyes she saw him standing there just staring with a predators look in his eyes.

"Leave" was all he said.

Shocked all she could do was stare back, she didn't quite understand what was happening, but finally realizing this was her chance she quickly ran through the door and down the stairs, almost knocking over Sasori before exiting the house.

Sasori watched as the head of pink hair disappeared behind the closed door. Shaking his head he made his way towards the room she just came from. When he arrived the door was still open and Itachi could be seen sitting at his desk.

"What's the matter Itachi, couldn't bring yourself to do it?"

"It's not any of your concern" Itachi stated continuing to shift through a pile of papers.

Sasori watched the man for moment before speaking again. "You're growing soft Itachi" He stated and continued down the hallway.

Itachi stilled for a moment before storming to the door and slamming it shut. "Growing soft, what a joke"

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I wasn't to sure, but that's just how it got wrote. I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review! Luv Ya


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!

* * *

Well it was now official, today was the worst day of Sakura's life. After happily running from the house she quickly headed for what she believed was downtown. It wasn't till she made it five blocks that she realized her bag was still in the back seat of a certain man's car. She actually debated whether to go and get it or just say the hell with it, but seeing that her new uniform and all her new text books were in it, of course she back tracked.

Lucky for her the car was still there and no one was in sight, so the task was rather easy. That was until she heard a growl from behind her, only to whip around to the sight of a rottweiler wearing a spiked collar. It didn't take long for her to run this time, fifty pound bag or not she wasn't going to get caught by their guard dog.

Then after five wrong turns she finally made it downtown, of course it was still three miles to get home, but her trek finally came close to an end as she neared her house, but for some reason someone somewhere must of really hated her for some reason, because while standing on the corner a truck flew by, sending a wave of muddy water drenching the poor girl from head to toe.

Muttering every curse word possible the last block to her house, she kept thinking how could the day get any worse. Slamming through the front door, she kicked of her wet shoes. And seeing Kakashi's briefcase informed her that he was home, at least she could vent on him for awhile.

"Kakashi this is all your fault" She began hollering from the door. "Do you know the hell I have been through today? I embarrassed myself multiple times, my virginity was almost lost to a delinquent and my clothes are ruined." She finished the a hmph stepping into the kitchen, to see Kakashi wide eyed sitting at the table, along with Asuma who was chuckling, Iruka who was also wide eyed, and another man she didn't know but his black bowl cut and bushy eye brows made him stand out.

Sakura paled upon seeing the four men.

"Sakura…" was all Kakashi could say before she disappeared down the hallway, followed by the slamming of a door.

Sakura couldn't believe that twice in one day she blurted out something about her cherished virginity, in front of men who where also her professors. At least she's assuming the bushy brow guy was a professor as well.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked after knocking on bathroom door.

"No"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No I don't want to talk about it" right now all she really wanted to do was take a shower, look over her assignments and go to bed.

"Well I assume you kept your virginity intact then?" Kakashi sounded amused asking this particular question.

"For today yes, tomorrow maybe not." If he wanted to play this game she could too.

"Now Sakura that's not funny" He was actually serious this time. He couldn't even remember all the times she said she was saving herself for that special someone, saying how it would be special that way. Unlike just a one night romp with someone you hardly know. Of course upon making the decision of having her go to Konoha University the only thing he was worried about was their money situation and not her purity. Of course for a man this was nothing unusual.

"I'm not trying to be funny Kakashi, with all those good-looking horny men around; I just don't know who I'll do first"

Kakashi took a deep breath, he could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but knew there was more wrong then what she was actually letting on.

"Listen Sakura, I invited a few other professors over so we could discuss on how to make going to an all male school easier on you." Kakashi stated still talking to the closed door of the bathroom.

"Well how touching, you worry about it now?" She said dryly.

After hearing no response she sighed and proceeded to take her long needed shower.

Morning came all to quickly for Sakura, not only was she up late doing her assignments, she could hardly sleep thinking about how horrible the next day was going to be. Also the whole idea Kakashi had in mind about making life easier for her at the school, turned out to make no sense. But finding out the Bowl cut man was indeed Might Gai, she at least got her gym issue figured out, but soon after she was forgotten by the four men as they began reminisce. It was at that time Sakura made a bee line for her room, she didn't know they knew each other from before, but at that point she really didn't care.

"Sakura come on we're going to be late again today if you don't hurry" Kakashi yelled down the hall.

"I'm not going" Sakura yelled back.

"Sakura I told you everything will be fine." Kakashi sighed.

"No I'm not going"

"Ok what's wrong this time?" Kakashi asked leaning on the wall in the hallway waiting for an explanation.

"This" She yelled as she opened the door to her room. Kakashi's jaw dropped, there she stood in her new school uniform or at least that's what it was suppose to be, it kinda looked more like a stripper costume. Her dark blue skirt was long enough to cover her butt cheeks at the most, her button down white shirt was short and tight leaving her stomach exposed, to top of the outfit off, the top three buttons were removed not leaving much to the imagination when it came to her cleavage. "What kind of pervert runs that school?" She said looking in the mirror pulling at the hem of her skirt.

Now he knew Jiraiya was a pervert, but this was going a little bored if you asked him. "I'll talk to Jiraiya today and get this sorted out"

"And what am I going to do about this?" Sakura asked still irritated.

"Here" He tossed her his long jacket. "Wear that, you can't afford to miss class again."

Sakura finally gave up in defeat. She really did need to go to class, if things kept turning out like this her hope at becoming of a doctor would be shattered. Just thinking of such things made the drive to the cursed school even longer.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter done. So tell me do you think her day could get any worse. LOL :) Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

AN: Well here's another Chapter. I wrote it in like 20 minutes so it might suck. :( Sorry just doing a little self bashing. Anyway Enjoy! (Sorry for any mistakes.)

* * *

Sakura's day actually began to get better after they arrived at the school. I know with her wearing that uniform it's hard to believe, but it's true. As soon as they stepped through the doors Kotetsu approached them telling them that Jiraiya wanted them in his office immediately. Kakashi was a bit worried while Sakura was thinking of the things she could say to the perverted man now that she gets to meet him. Like for instance how could this so called outfit be a uniform.

"He will be with you in moment" Kotetsu said closing the door to the office he left them in.

"Sakura before you meet him, there's something I should tell you." Kakashi said scratching the back of head nervously. Just has he was about to continue the door flew open and a very loud man is entrance.

"Kakashi! So nice to see you again how've been?" The man grinned.

"Good" Kakashi replied standing and shaking his hand.

"Did you like my new book, I thought about what we talked about before. It was very inspiring."

"Oh yeah It was quite good."

Sakura stared at the two men for moment; her first thought of Jiraiya was….well a little creepy.

"This is Sakura" Kakashi introduced her.

"Oh so this is the lovely young lady" Jiraiya grinned and took her hand. "What an honor it is that you have joined our school." Jiraiya placed a kiss on her hand leaving his lips lingering three seconds longer then Sakura would have liked.

"Yes indeed." She said pulling her hand away. Only causing the man to chuckle.

"Well down to business then." He stated sounding more serious now. "We have a slight problem." He said taking a seat at his desk.

"You bet we have problem" Sakura hissed earning a scolding glare from Kakashi.

"Well yes then" He shuffled through a few papers. "It has been called to my attention that Miss Haruno is not following through with all of the school polices."

"WHAT! That's absurd." She jumped to her feet. "I have not done anything wrong. I even put on this stupid degrading uniform of yours." She fumed whipping the coat and throwing it to the floor.

Jiraiya stared at her for a moment. It was quite a shock for the man to see such a good looking young woman in that get up.

"Sakura calm down" Kakashi said putting the coat over her shoulders.

"Yes please dear" Jiraiya chuckled. "There is now reason to get worked up. That is not the uniform I had made for you. Apparently you have fallen prey to a rather interesting prank."

Sakura stood there feeling somewhat embarrassed now. She quickly took her seat and closed the coat tight around trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Now back to business. The policy I am speaking of is that all first years must live on campus in the dormitories. I am sure I spoke of this with you Kakashi."

"Yes Sir" Kakashi could now feel the cold glare Sakura was sending his way. He honestly planned on mentioning it to her sooner or later.

"So I have made arrangements for you. You can move in today."

"Wa….wait. You expect to move into the dorms. I don't want to live in the same building with all those men."

"If you have any troubles your roommate and the dorm attendant can help you. The dorm attendant will be meeting you after your first class. He will show around a little. Now with this settled I have other matters to attend to. Oh and I'll have another uniform sent to your room" He grinned and disappeared out the door.

"But…..But" Sakura sat there not quite sure what to think at this point. 'This can't be happening. Why me?'

"We better get going Sakura?" Kakashi sighed.

"Wait. What else haven't you told me?" Sakura said pointing her finger at the man.

"I swear there is nothing else." He put his hands up defensively.

"Hmph….I don't believe you." She huffed and stormed out the door.

* * *

This really sucked for Sakura. She couldn't concentrate at all during class. All that she was glad about was that no one had questioned her for wearing a coat, yet anyway. And now the attendant was late.

"Sakura Haruno?" A man asked. "Of course you are" He gave a small chuckle as if he just now realized she was the only female in the school.

She looked up and there before her was yet another gorgeous man. "H…Hi" She said a little awe struck.

"My name is Neji Huuga. I am the first years dorm attendant." He stated

Sakura now thought maybe this might not be as bad as she thought it would.

* * *

AN: Please Read and review!


	7. Authors Note

Story continues in next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. ENJOY!!

* * *

Sakura stared up at the Huuga. _'I have to live in the same building as him?'_

"Before I show you to your dorm room there are a few things I'd like to say" He began his face expressionless now. "First off I think you being here is a waste of time. You will do nothing but distract everyone. To me you are nothing but an unwanted eyesore. Second you will not receive any special treatment from me because you are a girl. You will be treated like the rest of the student body. Third take off that ridiculous coat, which is not part of the dress code."

Sakura raised a brow at him, wondering who stuck the stick up his butt. _'I guess all the real good looking ones are like this.'_

"We're not leaving until that coat is gone" He said hurrying her along.

Sakura set her bag down and shrugged the coat from her shoulders. Draping it over her arm, she looked up at him. His eyes were wide and wondering over her skimpy uniform. "Well Mr. Huuga" She began with sarcasm in her voice. "I suggest you quit staring at such an eyesore. I would hate for your reputation be blemished." With that she gave a sweet smile, picked up her bag and began down the hallway.

Neji watched her walk away his eyes glued to her rear that was barely covered. He finally snapped out of it when the other men in the hall began to whistle and yell at her. He shook his head and followed. "She's a curse" He mumbled to himself.

"So who is my roommate?" Sakura asked as they entered the freshman dorms. She crinkled her nose because smelled of sweat and old gym socks.

"His name is Sai." Neji rolled his eyes; it was the third time he had to tell her.

"Sai huh? So what's he like?"

Neji gave a small grunt. "He's quiet, but when he does open his mouth anything that comes out is rude. His girlfriend sneaks in all the time, so he likes to cause me problems. Like I can't hear her when they……….Sorry didn't mean to get into detail." He caught himself after he saw the shocked look on her face.

"He sneaks his girlfriend in? Why don't kick you her out or ban her from coming here?"

"I have to catch her first. She quite good at getting out once I try to make a move." He grew angry just thinking about it. "Here we are" He said coming to a stop. "Room 145, here's the key. Have fun." He dropped the key in her hand and began walking away.

"Wait that's it?" She called after him, but he completely ignored her. She looked at the key then up to her door. Behind this door she was going to have to spend the rest of her freshman year. With a man she's never met, the only thing she new about him was his libido must be on overdrive. Slipping the key into the lock she turned and pushed the door open. She stepped in, and stared at the sight she saw.

Paintings were everywhere. They covered the walls, the floor, her bed, or she assumed it was going to be her bed. Another words the place was a mess, there wasn't even any room to walk.

"Can I help you with something?" A voice startled her. She spun around and came face to face with tall light skin, wet dark hair, dark eyes, a pair of sweatpants, and a towel over his shoulder.

"Are…are you Sai?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes from wondering.

"That depends, who's asking?" He eyed her from head to toe.

"I'm Sakura and this is my assigned room."

Hearing her words he frowned and shoulders slumped. "You mean I have to live with such an ugly girl." He groaned miserably.

"Wha…..excuse me?" She hissed. _'This has to him. He's definitely rude'_

He brushed past her and into the room throwing his towel off into the corner. "How come you have to stay here anyway? I don't want to have to look at you everyday."

That's it; she was her limit with guys like him. "Believe me when I say I hate the fact that I have to stay in a dump like this. But in order for me to attend this god forsaken school it's required. This just happens to be the only room left. And another thing" She firmly put her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't want to wake up looking at you even if you were the last man on earth."

Sai looked her with wide eyes. A woman had never spoken to him like that before, it was actually quite shocking. A slow smile formed on his face. It was Sakura who went wide eyed this time. She took a step back, now standing in the doorway, ready to run if she had to.

"You're interesting." He smiled.

Sakura watched him for a moment. _'Well maybe he's not all ba…..'_

"But you're still ugly." He dodged her bag that got thrown past his head.

"WHY YOU……"

"Hey what's all the……Well hi." Another man appeared in the hallway. "And who might you be."

Sakura turned around, still pissed and not in the mood to make friends. "I'm not interested" She hissed.

The man laughed. "Hey Jugo come check out this little spitfire." He hollered.

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she looked up ready to rip him a new one, there was not one, not two but seven new guys standing there. A jumble of words filled her ears, names; pick up lines, asking her about her uniform. She took a step back, wanting to disappear from the planet at this very moment.

"Come one sweetie" one of them stepped towards her. "We don't bite. At least not hard."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment she was grabbed and pulled backwards, her back hitting something hard. She looked to see the door slam shut.

"You're more trouble then your worth." Sai said.

A shiver ran through her body. The moment she felt his hot breath on her neck she knew the object she ran into was in fact Sai, Sai's naked chest was pressed to her back and his arm was wrapped tight around her waist. Her heart began to race; she only hoped he couldn't hear it. _'This isn't good' _was the only thought she had as she felt his grip tighten.

* * *

AN: Hoped you liked it!! I will be going out of town for a while so I won't beable to update until the 21st. Sorry. Luv Ya Lenaetv


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SORRY IT"S TAKEN SO LONG!! But I finally got the next chapter done. I have the urge to write fo rthis story so another chapter will be coming soon. :) ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, the sound of her racing heart echoing in her ears. The arm that was once wrapped tight around her waist had loosened. And now the warmth of his fingertips spread across her stomach as he gently grazed her flesh. It sent shivers through her body along with warnings signals to her brain. Her breath hitched and her eyes shot open when she suddenly felt a hot wetness on her neck.

"I can taste your innocence." He murmured in her ear. "Sweet, pure, untouched." His wondering hand was now wondering further north, slipping slowly against her heating flesh. She opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a tiny whimper. Sai chuckled against her nape. "Your body's so honest."

Sakura was just about ready to lose control when the door flew open in front of her. "What the hell you doing?" The figure was blurred. "She's crying for gods' sake. Don't you have any dignity?"

_Crying? _Sakura felt the heat of his body disappear and her body shivered inwardly from the abrupt loss. It was then with a shaky hand she wiped her cheek. And indeed it was true, she was crying. Anger, embarrassment, resentment all flooded through her and she wiped at her face frantically.

"I was just having some fun." Sai shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, she's not my type."

" I think you took your fun a little too far this time." The strangers voice sounded irritated.

Sniffling and wiping the last of the moisture away Sakura looked up and was finally able to see the stranger, and instantly her heart stopped. _It.....Itachi?! _She took a step backwards as memories from the day before flooded her mind. What was he doing here? And why was he....helping her?

He raised a questioning brow and looked her over from head to toe, taking in her frightened demeanor. "Now what's your problem?"

Sai's laughter echoed through the room. "Looks like she's more scared of you then me. What have you done to my poor little virgin Sasuke?"

Sakura gazed then flew to Sai, anger flashing dangerously in her emerald eyes. "Your what?" _Wait....Sasuke?_ She looked at him again.

"Tch" The man scoffed. "I have no interest in annoying girls." He stated and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sakura gritted her teeth as she took her seat in her second class. She was late of course. _No thanks to that good for nothing pervert. _She thought disdainfully. Opening her textbook she decided she needed to concentrate on her studies and to just start beating the crap out of any man who tries to put the moves on her.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to her professors lecture however, she groaned inwardly and wondered if she really needed to take Chemistry. Besides, the professor looked creepy with his pale skin and narrow eyes. Plus he had this nasty annoying habit of hissing on his s's. _That's going to get old fast._ She frowned at the thought. She pulled her schedule from her pocket and skimmed over it. _Mr. Orochimaru? _A sudden chill came over. Even his name sounded creepy. With a sigh she slipped the paper back in her pocket and tried to focus intently on the lecture. But it wasn't as easy as it looked, soon Sakura was lost in her thoughts.

She still couldn't believe things have turned out like this. She just wanted a peaceful college life, but apparently her once dream had turned into a nightmare. A school full of horny men, an obnoxious roommate, creepy teachers, rotten luck......she gave a disagreeing grunt for the last comment. It wasn't so much rotten luck as it was someone somewhere hated her. Why else would she be stuck here?

Unconsciously her hand rubbed her neck where, not one, but two men have licked within the last 24 hours. She was beginning to wonder how far she would have let them go. OK really who was she kidding. She was so caught up in the moment, good or bad, she couldn't even push them away.

Her mind then traveled back to the man who played the part of her hero. Only he was really anything but a hero. She had been sure it was Itachi, but Sai had called him Sasuke. She wasn't able to get a really good look at him but after her second look, they resembled each other yes. However they were indeed different people. Relatives seemed highly possible?

"Misssss Haruno!"

She jumped hearing her name causing her elbow to knock her book right off her desk and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Hearing the whole class trying to stifle their laughter, she took her time picking the book back up hoping that they would notice she was yet again blushing from embarrassment. As her hand reached the floor, a pair of shoes came into view. Her eyes followed up the slender body to find her professor frowning as he stared down at her.

"If you are not going to pay attention then quit wasssting my time." He scolded.

"Yes sir." She answered as he headed back towards the front of the classroom. Quickly she retrieved her book and slumped further in her chair because now she decided she really needed to quit drawing so much attention to herself. But she had no idea how do that since she was like the sheep trapped in the wolves den.

* * *

Managing to find the only vacant table at the cafeteria was the only good thing that's happened so far today. It was even off in the corner where she was able to keep an eye on any approaching enemies. She had planned to have lunch with Kakashi, but he wasn't in his classroom. And seeing how she was starving, because she had skipped dinner last night and breakfast today she decided 'Screw Kakashi'.

She looked down at the apple and bottle of water sitting in front of her and her stomach growled. _And this is all can afford. _"Stupid idiot Sai." She muttered under her breath, grabbing the red fruit and taking a large bite. It was his fault of course, her wallet must had fallen out of her bag when she launched it at him. Ok, so it was partly her fault too. _I really need to learn to control my temper._ She pondered the thought for a moment. Instead deciding she should just teach that roommate of hers some manners.

"Sakura isn't it?" A man's voice startled her. She looked up to see a blonde man grinning ear to ear at her. "I'm Naruto." He chimed as he set his tray down and took a seat. "Remember I met you at the...."

"I remember you." She frowned and took another bite of her apple staring him down. Waiting for him to say some cheesy pickup line.

"Oh, well...How have things been going for you? Must be tough to be at a new school."

"I've had better days." She answered honestly.

Naruto smiled and pushed around the noodles in his bowl of ramen. "Listen...."

_Here we go. _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know you probably think that I just want to hit on you, but I don't. I really would like to be your friend." He looked up at her smiling. "So if you need anything, help or advice, anything, let me know."

"Yeah sure Naruto. Butter her up before you make your move." A man griped plopping down in the chair next her to. He held his hand out to her and smiled. "Name's Kiba. We have Calculus together." But instead o waiting for her to accept his hand he grabbed hers and shook it vigorously.

Ah yes Kiba. The one who was fighting with the guy that loaned her his book. _What as his name again?_

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto growled. "Besides you know I have a girlfriend."

Kiba ignored anything the blonde man had to say and focused his attention on Sakura. "First things first, Are you really dating Itachi Uchiha?"

Sakura froze, along with everyone within earshot. "Wh...What are talking about?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Naruto gave nervous laugh. "Why would she date him?"

"Well that's the rumor and I want to know if it's true." Kiba shrugged.

Sakura growled under her breath. So now everyone thinks she with him of all people. She narrowed her eyes at Kiba, and as much as she wanted to deck him for saying such a thing and drawing attention, because she knew now everyone around her was waiting to hear her answer, it wasn't his fault. So she told him the truth.

"NO! I'm not dating that good for nothing excuse of a man. He's the one who kidnapped me and attacked me! And I hope I never have to see again!" She huffed, at least now she hoped that she cleared that mess up.

Naruto and Kiba stared at her in an awkward silence. Then the sound of clattering tray drew her attention to her other side. "Sounds like something Itachi would do. Though I thought he would have better taste in women." Sasuke stated as he sat down.

Sakura frowned. _Hero my ass. _"What I have ever done to you?" She hissed. She was getting sick and tired of this. They may look different but their attitudes were identical.

Sasuke glanced at her for only a moment before returning to food. "You came to this school. Isn't that enough. Your nothing but burden." He had his fork full food halfway to his mouth when Sakura stood abruptly, only to dump her bottle of water over his head. Sasuke dropped his fork and watched as the water dripped onto his tray, ruining his lunch. "You little...."

"If I'm such a burden to you then stay the hell away from me!" Sakura yelled, holding back from hitting him out right.

The room around them grew even more quiet, as everyone couldn't believe what she just did. Sasuke growled as he stood. He lifted his head glaring at her.

"You got something to say, say it." She challenged him, deciding now wasn't the time to back down. Even though she was beginning to regret what she did.

He reached grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her towards the door. "You're coming with me."

* * *

AN: Sooooo, How was it? It's been awhile. But I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you thought. Thanks! Luv Ya


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it's been awhile. ENJOY!

* * *

Being dragged through the hallways was proving to be another embarrassment to add to her fast growing list. It sounded like a football game, hoots and hollers, numerous crude comments about what Sasuke should do to her along with congratulations for snagging her. She could have fought him, actually she tried, but he threatened to carry her if she tried to run. So to avoid being carried around by this caveman she chose to play the part of a ragdoll and let him lead.

It wasn't until they entered the vacant locker room that she began to question his true motives. "Why are we in the locker room?" She asked as they came to a stop in front of a locker she was going to assume was his.

"Just shut up and don't move." He let go of her finally and confirmed her assumption as he opened the locker. She moved to take a step back, but he caught sight and sent a glare that literally sent chills down her spine and stopped her in her tracks.

Then he did the one thing that made the blood rush to her face, he whipped his shirt and tie off. She blinked as she took in what she would call a fine specimen of a male body. Chiseled chest, six-pack abs, toned biceps. _Oh my god is that a happy trail! _She sucked in a breath as she imagined all the things that body could do to her.

"Quit fantasizing. It's never gonna happen." He stated as he began pulling clothes from the locker.

"Wha....Are you kidding me. I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last man on earth." She hissed turning her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

His gaze fell on her before he withdrew his hands from the locker and took a step towards her. She would have gladly moved away, but her feet couldn't move. Her heart raced as she tried to focus on the wall over his shoulder to avoid ogling his half naked body. "Your tits are too small, your hips are too big, your hair is to bright and your just plain annoying." He crossed his own arms over his chest, smirking at her now angered look.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then jabbed her finger into his chest. "Don't push it buddy. If you think getting drenched by me was bad, just keep talking a see what happens to you."

Sasuke blinked. A woman has never spoke to him like that before. A menacing chuckle escaped his throat as he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him, snaking his arm around her waist. "You talk too much." And with that he crashed his lips to hers, she was shocked for only a moment. But before she could even begin to enjoy it he pulled away and let you go. "Now shut up." He ordered turning his attention back to the locker.

Sakura scowled and wiped her lips as she turned away from him. "Itachi was a much better kisser." She muttered. Ok so, so Itachi never kissed her on the lips, but he didn't need to know that. Jumping when she heard the locker slam behind her, she quickly looked over shoulder in time to see him drop a pile of clothes over her head.

"I expect them cleaned and returned to me by this evening." He brushed passed her, tying a his dry tie has he stormed out the door.

She watched as the door closed then cursed out loud as she pulled his shirt off her head. Turning her head, her nose scrunched up catching a whiff of his gym socks. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She scowled, gathering up the rest the pieces of scattered clothes. "Fine you want them clean. I'll clean them."

* * *

Running up a flight of stairs hauling an overstuffed bag and an armful of clothes had proven not to be an easy task. By the time she returned to the cafeteria, she realized she had less than five minutes to make it to her next class. But she heaved a sigh of relief as she slumped behind into her chair only a moment before the teacher walked in.

He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a worn out t-shirt, with a black bandana tied around his head and a toothpick tucked in his mouth. Not exactly the teacher wardrobe, but there wasn't anything that could surprise her anymore. He set down the stack of papers he was carrying, before he turned to the class. "Open your books to....." His words faded when his eyes landed on her.

She sunk further in her seat when he began towards her. Of course because she was late she could only find a seat right in the front. "You must be Sakura." He raised brow eyeing her and the pile of clothes on her desk intently as she gave a nod. "You were absent yesterday. What happened?"

"Sorry Sir." She slumped even further down not wanting to think about yesterdays events again.

"Don't let it happen again." He clicked the toothpick against his teeth. "Names Genma Shiranui, but by all means just call me Genma. And if you don't already know, which you should, this is Anatomy 101." He smiled at her and for some reason she know she wasn't gonna like what he gonna say next. "Now that you showed up the class plan has changed." He turned walking to his desk. "Everyone turn to page 76, Sakura you up here." He pointed to the floor next to him.

She sucked in breath. Yep she was right, she really hated what he said. But she hated what he was doing even more. She was hoping to ignore him but when he cleared his throat she jumped from her seat like she was on fire and rushed to the front of room.

"Turn please." He chimed. With a deep breath and slight hesitation, she slowly turned, groaning inwardly as she saw the wry smiles on those damn wolves faces. "Now class as you can see the female body is much different from the male body." He grabbed her arms pushing them so they were above her head. "The bone structure all together is more petite."

Just inches from her body he outlined her ribcage. "Notice how the ribcage grows much narrower towards the waist." She held her breath and quickly drew her arms to her chest and stepped away sending him a shocked look. "Oh don't be shy." He chuckled grabbing her again pulling her arms up. "This is a good learning experience."

_Learning experience my ass pervert! _She screamed in her head.

"Now once you get to the pelvis area you'll begin to see quite a difference. Itachi, why don't you come up and be the male specimen for this."

Sakura's heart literally stopped for a second. She scanned the many faces till out of the corner of her eye she saw him get up from his seat in the back. And here she was hoping there was another Itachi in this school. He looked like he could careless but he still came to stand beside her. Not even sparing her a glance.

"If you look at the diagram on page 77 you will see that the females pelvis is smaller and the tailbone sits quite differently. This allowing for things such as childbearing."

Sakura at this point was gritting her teeth and debating which man she should hit first. Then her body was jolted sideways coming only within inches of Itachi. "What are...."

Her words cut off cause right now she couldn't breathe. The hand on her back had forced her flush against Itachi. "See perfect fit." Genma chimed removing his hand, causing Sakura to almost fall backwards.

But to her to dismay Itachi reached out and caught her pulling her against his hard body once again, believe me she would have rather fell on the floor. His eyes had darkened a shade sending shivers through her body. "Miss me?" He smirked.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry... can't help the cliffhangers. I'm a sucker for them. And I'm sorry....I know I should longer chapters. *gets on knees* please forgive me, I promise to try and make them longer. I'm just kinda going with the flow right now. And I promise my next chapter his coming soon. Please don't forget to review! I always love to hear from you!!! LUV YA


End file.
